Puppies and Snowflakes
by Kagomes-Wish
Summary: A little Christmas story that I wrote for the holiday's. Kagome intruduces Christmas to the Inuyasha gumi(how original...-.-) and dose a secret Santa! Kawaii, InuKag and SangMir


HELLELO!!!!! Ya, I know I should PROBABLY be working on the newest chapie of I Must Keep Going, OR be working on removing chapter 4... 

Erin: WAIT!!!! Your REMOVING CHAPTER 4?!??! WHY!!!!!

KagomesWish: Because people where complaining that Inu was TOTALY OOC in that chapter!! I went over it again, and found they where right! AND I found out some new stuff about Japanese marriage laws! It turns out that a woman can be married at 16 as long as the husband is at least 18 so that he can hold a job and provide for the family!

Erin: Oh, fine! But what about his asking Kagomes Mom permission?

KagomesWish: Don't you worry about that.../evil grin/... oh, and you can take your fingers out of Kagomes ears now, Erin.

Erin: Oh right.../removes fingers from Kagomes head/... heheh, sorry 'bout that, Kag!

Kagome leapt up out of the well, only to find a dog eared, long, silver haired, amber eyed, hanyou starring right back at her.

"Why's your bag so big?" he asked.

"You'll see!" Kagome responded with a cute smile, unnoticeably, making the hanyou blush a little.

"KAGOME!!!!!!" Shippo cried as he ran towards her.

"Hey, Shippo! Were you good while I was gone? Inuyasha didn't bug you too much, did he?" Kagome chirped, while hugging the little kit.

"No, I think Inuyasha learned his lesson last time!"

The dog demon in question shuddered at the memory. 32 'sit's'... I had hurt..... alot....

"Hey, Kagome," the kit inquired, "Why's your bag so big today? DID YOU BRING ME EXTRA CHOCOLATE?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!"

"Almost as good!" Kagome said with a laugh.

_She's so pretty... WAAA!!!!! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!!!!!!_ Inuyasha thought to himself,_ Why do I keep having those kinds of thoughts?!!_

" Um..... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "May I ask why you keep hitting yourself in the head?"

"Uh......um.... well, ya see..."

/THWACK!!!!!/

"KAKUYOSHIYOGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Whew...._ Inuyasha thought with relief, _saved by the lecher._

"He's been at it all day," Shippo sighed, "Kaede's gonna have work cut out for her..."

"Well, let's go find them! I've got a bit of an announcement to make!" Kagome said as she began to walk towards the village.

When they arrived at the village, they found Shippo's prediction to be true, for Miroku was unconscious. The only downside to this event was that Kagome insisted that EVERYONE hear her announcement, so they all had to wait for Miroku to regain consciousness. Finally, he awoke and Kagome began...

"Okay, minna! Now, ashita is Christmas!!!!!!" Kagome looked at her friends expectantly......

They looked at her back.....

She looked at them......

They looked at her back, until FINALLY, Inuyasha broke the silence with....

"What the hell is Christmas?"

"You don't know what Christmas is?"

They shook their heads

"Oh, kami, how do I explain this?

"Well, Christmas is a Christian holiday that, in my time, the Japanese celebrate as well! It's a time for friends and family to get together and give gifts and celebrate!!"

"Oh......" they all nodded in agreement.

"So," Kagome said reaching into the abyss that is her backpack and bringing out a smaller bag, "This bag is full of all of our names. Reach in and take a name, that name will the person you get a gift for!"

So Kagome passed the bag around and every person took one. The results were as follows:

Inuyasha had: Kagome

Miroku had: Sango

Shippo had: Kaede

Sango had: Miroku

Kaede had: Shippo

Kagome had: Inuyasha

(see how I pared them up so originally? XP)

_Inuyasha? What can I get him?_

_Ah, I have my lovely Sango! I have the perfect gift!_

_Hmm.... What dose one get a young kitsune?_

_Miroku? Dear, this will take some thought...._

_Hmmmmmmmmm...... Maybe I should get her a new eye patch...._

_Oh man, oh man, oh man! WHAT the HELL am I gonna get KAGOME!!!!?!?!?!??!?!?!!_

"So..." Kagome said, breaking the silence, "I'm going to go back to my time and do some shopping for my person! See you guys later konya! Jaa nee!" And with that she went back to the well, leaving her friends in deep thought with a giggle.

"Bye, Muma! I'm off to the mall!" Kagome called from the front door.

"Bye, Kagome! Don't stay out too late!"_ She's so excited! She must have Inuyasha for her Secret Santa..._

Kagome's mother smiled a warm smile.

_Yep, that boy's stolen her heart...._

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..... What can I get her? I want it to be meaningful... but what can I get her?_

Inuyasha spotted Shippo running after Kirara below him in the Goshinboku.

_THAT'S IT!!!!! I'll ask Sota!_

And with that thought, Inuyasha sped off to the well.

Inuyasha jumped up onto Kagomes windowsill, opening the window he found only Buyo snoozing on the bed, but the room was filled with Kagomes sent. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, taking in every bit of the sent. He was trying to tell the last time Kagome was here, but it 'was taking longer than usual' so he kept on sniffing..... and sniffing, until his face was completely buried in Kagomes pillow...

"I-Inuyasha?!" Kagomes mother said, seeing the boy,

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the hanyou screamed in surprise, leaping into the air, hitting his head rather hard on the ceiling, getting dizzy, then falling over on his back.

"Oh gracious! Inuyasha, are you alright?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you!" She cried, rushing over to him to see if the boy was alright.

"Look at all the pretty stars!" he said, his eyes swirling (anime style!!!!).

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously in an attempt to get rid of the dancing figures in front of his eyes.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Good! Oh, were you looking for Kagome? I'm sorry, dear, but Kagome just left. She's out and Father and Sota are in Kyoto, so looks like it's just you and me!"

"U-Oh.... well.... heh..."

_No Sota! I suppose she'll have to do..._

"um... Mrs. Higurashi... maybe you could help me?"

"Ano... With what, Inuyasha?"

"Well... I got Kagome's name and... I don't now what to get her for Christmas."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure the options will be wider here than in Sengoku Jidai! Well.... I suppose I could take you shopping!"

"Really? I-"

"Well then it settled! I'll go get you a hat and a change of clothes! You can't go around looking like you just stepped out of a history book, now can you?"

"O-okay..." Inuyasha mumbled, but Kagomes Mother was long gone....

_Something tells me this is going to be a hell of an afternoon...._

"Well, here we are, The Mall!" Kagomes Mother enthusiastically proclaimed.

It had been a long way there, with Inuyasha, at first, thinking the car was a demon, thus trying to destroy it. But now things had calmed down and he looked rather dashing in his dark, baggy, blue jeans and red t-shirt.

"What IS this place? It stinks!!!" the dog demon yowled while covering his sensitive nose.

"You'll get used to it!"

After many hours of going around jewellery, clothing, and accessories stores, all they had amounted to was tuckering the poor Inuyasha out. But Mrs. H picked up his slack by continuing to motor on.

_How dose she do it?_ The hanyou thought, dragging his feet while the woman was still talking a million words a minute.

"HEY,I'vegotanidea!Whydon'twegotothepetstore?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!"

"Sure.... whatever...."

And so, off they went to the pet store and Mrs. Higurashi soon discovered that perhaps the pet store was not one of her GREATER ideas that day. Inuyasha was growling at any and all animals he saw! All of them backed away into the corner of their cage accept one, small, husky pup. It just cocked it's head to the side and looked at him. So Inuyasha growled harder and bared his fangs, but the pup was still not afraid of him. In fact, the pup was so bold as to let out a small bark to him, saying:

_"Why should I be afraid? You won't hurt me, I can smell it!"_

Inuyasha stopped growling and just stared at the little husky, and it's tail began to wag as it started to pant.

_This is weird... I can understand this thing! Heh.... now that I think about it... I can understand all the dogs! Cool! But, hey... this pup's pretty cute, now that I think about it... hmmm.... I wonder......_

"Hey, Mrs.H!" Inuyasha called. Once said woman was next to him he nodded towards the puppy and said, "What do you think of this little one here? The one that has one eye brown, one eye blue?"

"Him? Oh, he's ADORABLE!!"

_"I'm a girl, dammit!" _The dog barked.

"It's a female," Inuyasha translated.

"Oh..."

"I'm thinking of getting her for Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha! That would be perfect! She would absolutely LOVE her!"

_"YES! Buy me for your girl-friend! I want OUT OF HERE!"_

"Then.... I guess it's settled!" Inuyasha said, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Christmas day had finally come and the Inuyasha gumi was waiting for Kagome to arrive from her time to hand out gifts. When she finally DID arrive her face was graced with a big smile.

"Meri Kurisumasu, minna!" she said, entering Kaede's hut. "Let's start the festivities right away!"

"Oh, ME FIRST, ME FRIST!!" the young kitsune shouted with his hand in the air.

"Alright, Shippo! Were's you gift?"

"One minute! Inuyasha, can you help me carry it in?!"

"Sure kid, whatever."

And so Inuyasha went out side to help Shippo bring in his present, but as they were going to get it...

ARF, ARF!!!

Out came running the little husky from the bush were Inuyasha had told her to stay.

"SHHHH!!!!! Pup, wait till Kagome comes out here!"

_"Well, YOU try staying outside for this long! IT'S COLD!!!!!"_

"A PUPPY!!!!!"

_"AHHH!!!!!!! HUG ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!"_

/KONK/

"OWW!! Inuyasha, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!"

"Heh, cuz you're and idiot! Need me to spell it out for ya? I-D-I-O-T, IDIOT!"

_"And for not keeping your trap shut!"_

"Well, you didn't have to hit so hard!" Shippo whined, rubbing the new addition to his head.

"Whatever, just get the present..."

And so, Inuyasha and Shippo brought in Kaede's gift witch was...

"Shippo, child, I must thank ye! A new pot is just what I needed!"

Shippo beamed with his praise and began to play with the gift Kaede had given him, witch was a new spinning top.

"I'll go next," Miroku proclaimed as he removed a small package that was wrapped in plain, brown paper from his robe and handed it to Sango. "For you, M'Lady!" He said curtly.

"F-For me?" Sango asked, taking the parcel and beginning to gently unwrap it. Once she has all the paper off, she gasped, "Miroku!"

For in her hand she held a small barrette that was made from coral, shaped into a sakura flower. He had gotten her a name sake!(see AN)

"Do you like it?" Miroku asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!!!!!!" Sango cried, hugging Miroku tight.

"I'm glad," he whispered wrapping his own arms around her and, for once, with out perverted intentions.

"Oh, I have something for you too, Miroku!" Sango said, breaking the hug, "KIRARA!!!!!"

Hearing her name, Kirara walked in with a string of beads around her neck. Sango removed it, and handed it to Miroku.

"This rosary was my fathers before he died," she told him, a sad smile on her face.

"Sango," Miroku said, holding the beads back out to her, "I can't take this!"

"No," she responded, closing his fingers over it with her hand, "I want you to have it."

"AW!! You two are such a sight!" Kagome chirped up. "Okay, Inuyasha, that makes you next!"

"Huh? Why am I next?"

"Because, I organized this and I wanna go last!"

"Fine, fine. It's outside, follow me Kagome," Inuyasha said as he got up and walked out the door, Kagome following after.

But when Shippo got up to go as well Miroku stopped him. "Let them be alone, Shippo."

Outside, Inuyasha had taken Kagome underneath the Goshinboku.

"Kagome," he said, holding her shoulders so that she was facing him, "I wanted to get you something really special. Something that, if I pass on in battle, you could remember me by. So, when I was looking, I found this... and I hope you love at least a hundredth of the amount I love you."

"I-Inuyasha, I-"

ARF! ARF!

"What?" Kagome turned around to see what the source of the noise was, only to be met by a pair of differently coloured eyes.

"A DOG!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!" she cried, scooping up the husky into her arms as the dog began to lick her face.

"Heh, so you like her?"

"Inuyasha, she's perfect!!"

_"Glad to be of service!"_

"Good," Inuyasha responded, his eyes soft, "Now let's head back to the hut."

"Wait, Inuyasha! D-Did you really meant what you said... when you said you loved me?"

_"OMG, girl!! Wake up and smell the pheromones!! You have DOUBTS?!?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!"_

"Yes, Kagome.... I meant every word."

_"SEE?!"_

"But, Kikyo... you always run off to see her!"

_"Who's this 'Kikyo' person? I'm clearly lacking some information, here!"_

"Kagome.... I was in love with Kikyo 50 years ago....but she died..."

_"Then HOW dose he go see her?"_

"But when Urasue brought her back from her bones and grave soil...,"

_"Oh, that's how...."_

"...I thought kami had given us another chance. I was wrong... that 'thing' isn't Kikyo... but understand this, Kagome. I love Kikyo..."

_"WHAT?!?!"_ the husky barked in protest.

"Oh...." Kagome whispered, looking down at the dog in her arms.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, grabbing her chin so that she was looking at him, "Save the water-works until I've finished saying what I have to say!

"So, as I was saying, I will always love Kikyo.... but I'm in love with you, Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said hugging him, "I love you too!"

_"Hey, love birds! Hate to ruin the moment, but.... look up!"_

Inuyasha did to see snow floating down from the sky onto their heads.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed, "Christmas snow! It's pretty, isn't it Kokoro?!"

"Kokoro? You decided to name the dog Spirit?"

_"Hey, you don't hear me complaining!"_

"Yep!"

"Heh, let's go back inside, okay?"

"K."

So they trudged back to Kaede's hut and back top the warmth of the fire.

Once the were inside and settled down Kagome said, "Okay, now it's my turn! Inuyasha, close your eyes!"

Inuyasha did as told and closed his eyes shut. He heard a soft /chlink/ that made his ears twitch, witch resulted in a giggle from Kagome.

"Open your eyes!"

Inuyasha did to see Kagome smiling with her hands behind her back.

"What happened?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Sit, boy," Kagome laughed.....

nothing happened.

Inuyasha looked down to his chest,

THE ROSARY WAS GONE!!!!

"K-Kagome! Y-You..." he stuttered.

"Took off the rosary?" she asked playfully, holding it out in her hand, "Yep!"

"........................

"WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha howled, making Kagome and the others laugh, "SAY SIT!!!!!!!!!"

"/giggle/ sit!"

"AGAIN!"

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every one couldn't help but laugh, even Kaede cracked up when Inuyasha began doing a victory dance around them all. Sango was leaning on Miroku for support but wasn't getting much because he was doubled over. Shippo was rolling on the ground, and Kagome had happy tears running down her face, while Kokoro was on her lap barking her little head off. Yes, all of them had never had a better time in their lives, for it seems the magic of Christmas had touched them all like the falling snowflakes outside.

There, now wasn't that a great big pile of Christmas sap? Or Christmas corn, take your pic.

Now, ppl don't forget to review for chapter 9 of I Must Keep Going because I've only gotten 2 and I need 5 before I even START writing!! SO HURRY UP!!!!!

As for what I meant by a name-sake, Sango means Coral.

REVIEW I MUST KEEP GOING, PPL!!! If you don't review.... I don't update, REMEMBER!!!!!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, JOYEAUX NOEL, FALIS NAVIDAD, MERI KURISUMASU, AND ALL THAT JAZZ FROM KAGOMESWISH, ERIN, AND THE REST OF THE INUYASHA GUMI!!!!!!!!

ATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
